


Trust It's Not An Issue Anymore

by SandyPCoelho



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Bellarke AU Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyPCoelho/pseuds/SandyPCoelho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of the Bellarke AU Week. </p><p>Canon Divergent AU - Post 1x08 - Bellamy hears Clarke and Finn conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust It's Not An Issue Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late and that the Bellarke AU week finished already, but I have some things written and I'm going to publish them anyway :) 
> 
> I hope you like it! :)

_**“I need you. We all need you.”** \- _The words Clarke said to him keep echoing in his head and he doesn’t know how to stop thinking about them.

They stayed quiet, with their backs against the tree for a while, before they get up, and start walking back to the camp.

They don’t talk much in their way back, and they walk slowly, because of their injuries.

The path is rough and long, but they keep going, together, side by side.

When they are closer to the camp, Clarke is the first to talk.

 

-  ** _Ready to get back?_** – she asks, and her voice sounds tired.

 

-  ** _Honestly? Not really. Octavia hates me, I’m afraid of what Jaha is going to decide about me… I don’t know if I’m ready for this Clarke._** – he says, with fear in his voice.

 

-  ** _Octavia doesn’t hate you. We going to deal with Jaha, and everything is going to be alright. We have something that he wants remember? The name of the person who wanted him dead. And you’re ready for this. You have to trust me Bellamy._** – she says, her voice still tired, but hopeful.

 

He tries not to overthink everything, the way Clarke believes and supports him. This is news for him. He never thought that the princess could be this way, especially with him.

As they get to the gates, they look around to see that the camp is much calmer than when they left. Miller and Monroe are on watch, and they lift their spears when they see them approaching the camp.

 

-  ** _STOP RIGHT THERE!_** – we hear Miller saying when we get closer to the doors.

 

-  ** _Calm down Miller! It’s just us._** – Bellamy says, his voice sounding tired.

 

- ** _We thought you guys were dead or something!_** – This time, Monroe’s talking.

 

- ** _We’re fine Monroe, just tired and we need to clean up_**. – Clarke says, approaching the door, asking them to open it.

 

* * *

 

They both look like shit, bruisers on their faces, and mud all over them.

Considering everything in the Camp looks calm, they approach the med bay slowly, trying not to wake up Finn, who’s laying down, still improving from his injury.

Bellamy walks first, slowly, trying not to be notice by Finn. He’s trying to find some water to clean up the mess he his at the moment. He sees Clarke approaching Finn, looking at his injury, he’s awake and they’re talking about something. He tries hard not to listen what they’re saying, but, at some point, they’re raising their voices and he can’t help it but listen.

 

-  ** _I TRUST HIM!_** _– he hears Clarke saying._

 

- ** _You can’t be serious!_** _– Finn’s voice is echoing now._

 

-  ** _I AM!_** _– Clarke says._

 

They were talking about him, he got that from the beginning, and now Clarke was telling Finn that she trusts him. After everything that he’s done, she trust him. It surprises him. He never thought that Clarke could trust him one day, and now, here he is, listen to her saying that she trusts him.

He notices that she left Finn, starts walking to the place where he’s cleaning up, and starts doing the same.

After a few minutes, she starts looking at his bruises.

 

-  ** _Let me see that_** – she says, approaching him, looking at his face. He looks suspicious and she notices that. **_\- I know what I’m doing Bellamy, let me just clean that so it doesn’t get worse._** – she finishes it, picking up some moonshine and starts to clean the injuries on his face. 

 

He closes his eyes, and winces at the pain, but he knows that she’s doing the best she can in a situation like that.

 

-  ** _I know it hurts Bellamy, but you have to trust me._** – she says, when she sees the way he reacts to her touch.

 

-  ** _I do._** – he says, and now, Clarke is staring at him with a confuse look in her face. – **_I do trust you Clarke._**

 

-  ** _Good, because I’m the best option that you have right now._** – she says, trying to loosen up the mood a little bit.

 

They stay quiet for a while, Clarke cleaning his face, trying her best not to hurt him. When she finishes with him, she put everything in the trash, and goes find something to clean her own bruisers.

Bellamy approaches her, and grabs her hand. Clarke looks at him, confusion all over her face.

 

-  ** _Let me help you with that._** – Bellamy says, looking at her face, and starts cleaning it with moonshine.

 

She clearly doubts his abilities to help her, but she lets him do it anyway.

 

-  ** _Do you trust me?_** – he asks, hoping that the questions doesn’t sound weird.

 

She takes a while to reply, with him staring at her eyes, waiting.

 

- ** _Yes Bellamy, I do trust you. I know you probably won’t believe me, but I do._** – She says, looking at him.

 

-  ** _I believe you._** – he says, and continues to clean up her bruisers. She closes her eyes, because he knows it hurts but it’s the only way to provide the injuries from getting infected.

 

-  ** _My mother was a seamstress, and I had to take care of Octavia when she was in the Ark and hurt herself… I couldn’t exactly take her to the doctors. I learned some things from books that I found and from my mother as well…_** \- he talks, trying to keep the conversation going and trying not to think about how close  they are.

 

He’s almost finishing with her, cleaning up the last injuries in her face.

 

- ** _Thank you_** – Clarke says, opening her eyes, looking at him, her voice calm and steady. **_– Not only for helping me cleaning up the bruises, but for saving me from Dax today as well._**

 

Clarke’s eyes are looking at him with an intensity that he never thought it would be possible to see. He notices how blue her eyes are, like the sky or like the ocean. He never imagined, on the first day they met, that they would became so close, that they would trust each other this way.

 

- ** _You don’t need to thank me Clarke. You helped me a lot today as well_**. - He says, and he knows that she knows what he’s talking about. Her faith in him, her words, the way she convinced him to come back with her – all those things help him a lot more than she can imagine.

She gets up, and starts walking away from him, towards the med bay’s door.

He sees her stopping, while he’s putting everything in the trash, the way she did before, when she treated his bruises.

 

- ** _You know I meant it right?_** – she asks, and doesn’t stop there ** _. – I do trust you Bellamy, and I need you. I can’t do this without you._** – she finished.

 

- ** _You won’t be doing this by yourself Clarke. I won’t go anywhere. You can trust me and I hope you understand that I meant it to. I’m here. And we are going to do this together._** – he says, and she smiles at him, the first smile he sees in her face, since they come back.

 

 _ **- Good night Bellamy.**_ – she says, opening the door.

 

-  ** _Good night Clarke._** – he replies to her, watching her leave.

 

His night is going to be long, he thinks, leaving the med bay, going out to his tent.

He can’t stop thinking about what he heard Clarke saying to Finn, he can’t stop thinking the way she believes and supports him, how she wants him to believe that what she said is truth.

She trust me, she needs me and she can’t do this without me.

He can’t get her blue eyes out of his mind, the way they were looking at him, the intensity in them, or how he felt when he touched her when he was teaching her how to shoot.

Those new feelings _(feelings, oh God, he’s thinking about feelings and Clarke Griffin. In the same thought. The same sentence…)_ he has and doesn’t know how to deal with, will probably make him have dreams that he doesn’t want to have. He can’t avoid them, so, he takes off his boots and clothes, and goes to his improvised bed, falling asleep slowly, asking to God to not dream with Clarke.

_(He fails, he dreams with Clarke and with her beautiful eyes, and in the morning, he really doesn’t know how to look at her without wanting her to look at him again, the same way as the day before, with just the same intensity in her mesmerizing blue eyes.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcome! :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: http://braveprincessrebelking.tumblr.com/


End file.
